


Becoming the Hamiltons

by Lucky (LuckyKid)



Series: Happy London Days [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alfred Hamilton is an emotionally abusive father but what else is new, Coming Out, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, London era, Marriage Blanc, Multi, My First Fanfic, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory Negotiations, We see the beginning of Peter Ashe's betrayal, but mostly Thomas and Miranda have happy London times, but then he knows no shame, does it count as polyamory negotiations if they are actually just married best friends, he's gay, pre-James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKid/pseuds/Lucky
Summary: What started as a one shot of Thomas coming out to Miranda accidentally became a 12 chapter fic following Miranda and Thomas' lives from the first night they meet to two days before James walks into their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Thomas meet at a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any concrete tips on how to make the characters sound more like themselves, please share them in the comments section!
> 
> Also, if you want to take any of these ideas and make your own fic involving them, please do so! (And then please send me the link.) I'm not a writer, nor do I want to be, but I wanted to read this story.

Prologue

Thomas was never very good at following the rules. At 6 he had gotten into an argument with one of his Church’s priests. He received his first beating that day. Roughly two years later, Thomas dared to ask a friend why King James II was no longer the country’s leader. When the friend’s father heard this discussion, Alfred Hamilton was quickly notified that their families would no longer be socializing. Thomas remembers the scorn and pain of his father’s embarrassment more than his friend’s answer.

After a few years of keeping his head down, Thomas’ guard slipped. At 16, Thomas didn’t hear his younger brother creeping open the parlor door; he was too busy wondering how the servant boy’s lips could be chapped but still feel blissfully smooth. When his brother returned with his father, it was harder to stay unaware. The servant boy was secreted away.

 

Miranda was very quick to learn the rules, and that some rules should not be broken. This lead to praise as a well behaved child and to well crafted plans as a clever young lady. One particular scheme that Miranda had enjoyed was an affair she had with a visiting baron. He was kind, charming, and shared Miranda’s inexperience. Miranda convinced her mother that she was visiting her cousin but instead had the most wonderful night of her young life. Something revealed itself that she had always felt bubbling under the surface but could not identify.

While she broke a few rules that night that an unmarried lady shouldn’t break, Miranda discovered that it was more important to have people think you are following social norms than it is to actually follow them.

 

1

This was her second Season and Miranda decided to make the best of it. Last year she had taken her aunt’s recommendations and that granted her a few suitors, but as soon as she shared her true thoughts, they all found more suitable matches for themselves. While she appreciated the aid of her aunt, Miranda would take a very different approach this year.

She was talking with Elyse when Lord Birthmire brought a gentleman over to meet her.

“Ms. Miranda Barlow, meet Lord Thomas Hamilton. Lord Hamilton, this is Ms. Barlow.” Having completed the introduction, Birthmire excused himself, and Elyse left with a squeeze to Miranda’s hand.

“Ms. Barlow,”

“Thomas,”

He tried to cover his sudden burst of laughter with a cough, but the incredulous smile that was stuck on his face betrayed his feelings. It was the cutest look she had ever seen on a grown man.

“I’m sorry?”

“Forgive me, my lord; would it bother you–if I called you Thomas?" 

He thought for a moment.

“It wouldn’t, no.” 

“I much prefer the familiar over ceremonial titles.”

After a moment’s pause, Miranda wondered if, despite the mischievous grin he was wearing, this man was willing or able to challenge her wits. After all, it seemed that she had made a point and he conceded to it without argument. Miranda was considering the appropriate amount of time she would have to stand by this gentleman for the sake of civility when his question interrupted her calculations.

“May I ask why?”

She felt the smirk pulling on her lips but she could not stop it.

 

They spoke long into the night, discussing Locke and Descartes, commenting on the rise in popularity of Shakespeare’s plays, and debating which rules are meant to be broken. The majority of guests had already left when a stout, toad like man caught Thomas’ attention. Miranda saw the spark in his eyes immediately dim.

“I’m afraid I must be leaving,” and he started off towards the gentleman without so much as a nod before quickly turning on his heels. “There is a picnic tomorrow, in the Square. Will you be attending it?”

Thomas’ courtship was amusingly inelegant.

“Are you asking me to join you there?”

“I suppose I am.”

“Then I will see you tomorrow, Lord Hamilton.” Miranda curtsied to complete her farewell.

“Miranda,” Thomas said with a nod. He then bowed to kiss her hand in the most awkward way that displayed a complete inexperience with the custom. As he left, Miranda had a hard time seeing the exchange as anything other than utterly endearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas introduces Miranda to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter stays nice and happy until after the ------ line. Then there's a few sentences of unfortunate background schemes. If you want to only read Happy London Times, then you should skip the end of this chapter.

“I saw you; you were talking to her the entire time!”

Thomas’ friends, as honorable as they could be, were relentless when enveloped in each other’s company.

“Tell me, was it still nighttime when you parted ways?”

“Be careful, Thomas, you don’t want to become the talk of the town.”

“Not to worry; the grunting you heard last night was Thomas all on his own.”

Thomas had to laugh; they had no way of knowing that their accusations had so little ground upon which to stand. But William, Peter, and Daniel were his closest friends. They had all studied as boys at Etton and were able to maintain their friendship over the years. Now Peter was married, William was courting a few gentlewomen, and even Thomas had met Miranda, if only the night before. The only one who was firmly holding onto boyhood was Daniel, who waxed poetic about the benefits of being a bachelor. When he first told them that he would not be engaging in this Season, Thomas spent too much time pondering Daniel’s motives and awakened some fantasies that had long been dormant. 

Try as he may, Thomas wasn’t able to put his feelings to rest. He’d been told by his father that they were disgraceful. One of his schoolmasters pulled him aside to reassure him that it was a phase–that it will pass. Thomas was beginning to dread that that would never happen. And he was sure that it definitely would not pass if Daniel kept looking at him with eyes that shone brighter than the sun.

“Now please, do nothing to embarrass me when Miranda comes.”

“You really believe we are capable of that?” Peter asked.

“Don’t worry, Thomas,” Daniel added, “we are well aware that you embarrass yourself without our aid.”

“Thank you, Daniel,” Thomas said, feeling his cheeks get hotter. “Now onto you Peter, I know you will betray me–deny me, even, thrice before the cock crows.”

“Yet will I not deny thee, my lord.” Peter jested in reply.

“Are you Simon?” Thomas did not notice Miranda’s arrival, but she was quick to make her place. “And would that make you Christ Himself?”

“Ye say that I am.” Thomas retorted, “And I say to you, that is Peter.”

“Lord Peter Ashe, my lady.”

“Just Peter, my lord,” Thomas corrected before looking back at Miranda with a smile. “Miranda insists on the familiar.”

 

While he expected discomfort, Thomas found the picnic rather enjoyable. Miranda was able to establish her place as an equal and he watched his friends try to keep up. He wasn’t sure what to make of the fondness he felt for Miranda, but he was very glad to have met her.

The only aspect of the day that made Thomas uneasy was how his skin would burn with hunger when Daniel touched his shoulder and how he laughed loudest at Daniel’s jokes, when it was evident to all that Miranda’s were the most clever. He hated his lack of self control and it made him feel so much like a child and not at all like a gentleman pursuing marriage.

“Thomas?” Miranda asked, the softest he’s heard her voice thus far. Thomas didn’t realize that he had tuned out of the conversation until Miranda called him back in.

“Yes, my dear?” It was definitely too soon to be calling her ‘dear’ and the muffled snickers of his friends only made him feel more foolish.

“It was a pleasure meeting your friends,” she said, giving them all a polite and perfect smile, “but I was wondering if we might have a word alone.”

“Of course,” Thomas answered and he tried very hard not to read into the raised brows Daniel gave him as they slipped away from the group. He probably shouldn’t have turned to look back at Daniel, either.

He and Miranda walked through the square in a comfortable quiet until they reached a bench by some planted daffodils. It was an unimportant thing, but Thomas loved flowers.

Miranda sat down and took hold of Thomas’ hand.

“Will you sit?” He joined her and she said, “You seem very close to your friends.”

“Indeed, but I think you’ve noticed that I am rather open to making new ones.” Miranda let out a soft chuckle.

“That’s true but not quite what I am asking. It seems that you are very fond of one particular friend.” Thomas thought his heart stopped and he looked at Miranda, hoping that she couldn’t see it in his eyes. “Are you not?”

“I don’t think I understand your meaning, but I have known William the longest, if that is what you are asking.”

He did not think that he convinced her, but Miranda cocked her head and looked at the ground in thought.

“Hmm.” She took a moment longer to choose her next words. “Will you call on me tomorrow?”

Thomas breathed out in relief.

“With pleasure.”

“I am staying with my uncle and aunt, Lord and Lady Bishop. You may call on me at their townhouse.”

Miranda gave Thomas one last, sad look and squeezed his hand goodbye. Thomas sat in silence until Daniel found him. He walked Thomas home and Thomas spent the rest of the evening thinking about how he had caused Miranda’s mood to become somber.

 

\--------

 

Ashe wandered over to the picnic food after William had walked off with a woman and Daniel went to go check on Thomas. He soon found himself approached by a stout, middling aged man.

“I recognize you,” the man said, “Are you a brother in law to the Earl of Lindsey?” 

“That I am. Lord Peter Ashe.” Ashe did not know who this man was, but his clothing displayed his status and Ashe was not one to pass on a fortuitous opportunity.

“I believe you know my son, Lord Thomas Hamilton.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda discusses life goals with her cousin.

Miranda was staring at a page when Elyse spoke.

“Mandy, can we talk?” Her cousin was the only person who could call Miranda by a nickname and live to tell the tale. Miranda marked her spot in the book she hadn’t really been reading and placed it on a table.

“Certainly; what is on your mind?” Elyse hesitated but then joined Miranda on the sofa.

“You hardly touched your supper and you’ve been quiet all day,” Elyse started. “Clearly, based on the second observation, you could see why I am concerned.”

Her teasing brought a much appreciated quirk to Miranda’s lips. In truth, Miranda had been too lost in her thoughts to engage in discussion. She was fairly certain that she knew what she saw earlier in the Square, but she wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. If she continued her courtship with Thomas–well, Miranda knew of many marriages where the husband was unfaithful. Would it be so disastrous if that was what a marriage with Thomas would be like–just like any other, even if his affairs were of a different sort?

But that isn’t what she wanted.

“What do you want from life?” Miranda finally asked.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Elyse, what is it that you hope life will give you? What dreams do you want to make real?”

“Is this what’s on your mind?”

“That is not an answer.” And though she looked exasperated, Miranda’s younger cousin gave thought to the question.

“What is there to want, other than marriage and a family?”

“That cannot be all,” Miranda scoffed, “You do not want love? You do not want laughter and joy and music?”

“Why do you think those things cannot come from a family?” Miranda was not prepared for that question. She fell quiet and realized that she had not considered that before. “Miranda,” Elyse asked, more gently than before, “one can be happy that way, can’t they? As long as they are married to someone they love–and who shares that love?”

Certainly, that could be true for some women.

“But that is not what I want,” Miranda said. It was a quiet utterance and sounded much too fragile for Miranda’s comfort.

“Mandy, what do you want?” She looked at her cousin. Miranda did not know what she wanted–or, at least, she did not know how to express it. It felt as if what she wanted was something unknowable–that it had not yet come into existence, and that is why it could be felt but not described in words.

“I am not quite sure, but I want endless possibility, Elyse. I want freedom.” Miranda looked at her cousin and felt the disconnect. Despite her effort, she could not convey what she was missing.

“What freedom is there to be had? I mean–Mandy, you are as free as a woman can be.”

“There is so much more to be had.”

What she wanted could be attained. Miranda knew that. She would make sure of that. But it would not be given to her; that simply is not how the world works. Miranda would have to carve that life out for herself, build a wall and protect it. Once she built that place, she could invite Elyse, and maybe her cousin would understand.

Miranda wanted to make it real, but it would be a difficult life to build alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda accepts Thomas' proposal.

It was exactly three weeks since they’d met when Thomas asked Miranda to walk through the park with him. She’d gotten to know him very well and he knew her. It surprised Miranda, in fact, just how much she let him know of her–how she trusted Thomas to allow him to see all of her. There were things he still had not shared, she knew this, but she felt free enough to tell him all of her deepest thoughts and the entirety of her history. They had had conversations on what constitutes love, what constitutes spirituality, and how the two intersect. She had told him about her sexual encounters and he had listened whole heartedly, never looking at Miranda any differently because of what she had confided in him. With Thomas, Miranda felt like she was already beginning to create the life she was looking for.

She knew a traditional marriage would never suit her. She figured, though he had yet to confirm, that a traditional marriage would not suit Thomas, either. But it was 1701 and there were expectations to meet. For these reasons, it would not surprise her if Thomas had proposed that they marry. What did surprise her, however, was that he was doing so on this day, in the middle of the park.

“My uncle didn’t tell me that you asked for my hand.”

“Ah, I did not.”

“What?” Miranda couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I thought the best person to ask for your hand would be you.” He spoke as if it were the most logical thing in the world. “I am asking to be your partner in life, that’s a decision that you are best to make, and it would be pointless to ask anyone else if you were to say no.” 

“This certainly lacks convention,” Miranda said.

“I’ve been told that I lack propriety.” Thomas’ quip ached in Miranda’s chest. 

“You should know that my answer is yes.”

“I beg your pardon?” She was surprised again; Thomas asked for her hand but was then shocked that she accepted. And Miranda got to see that same, incredulous smile that always made Thomas look impossibly endearing.

“My dear lord, I accept your engagement and am waiting for my gimmel ring*.” Thomas let out a full laugh at her reply.

“I’m afraid that I have no gimmel rings.”

“Too conventional?” Miranda gave her hand to Thomas and they continued on their walk.

“Far too conventional,” he joked along. “And who would we ask to hold onto the third hoop?”

“It would have to be a three hoop set?”

“Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I was trying to find out if engagement rings were a thing in 1701 England and found information on gimmel rings. They were a pair of rings, or a set of three, that linked together. They were also used as betrothal rings. When I read that there could be a set of three, I instantly thought of James and had to include them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas listens to his father celebrate his engagement.
> 
> Skip this chapter if you only want Happy London Days.

“I am very glad to hear that you are marrying Ms. Barlow.” Thomas stilled himself and waited for the insult, “It is relieving to know that the foolishness from your youth is over.”

His father did not ask how he felt around Miranda; it would have shocked Thomas if he had. And, Thomas thought bitterly, his father probably wouldn’t be able to relate. Someone who finds pleasure by causing pain would not understand his relationship with Miranda or the love that they shared. It was not a love of the flesh, Thomas was beginning to accept that he would probably never get over the ‘foolishness of his youth,’ but it was a love no less meaningful.

“What makes you so stoic? This is something to celebrate.”

“My apologies.”

His father, the Earl of Ashborne, looked him over once more, then placed his hand on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas couldn’t help the nearly imperceivable flinch.

“I’m proud of you.” And with that, Thomas’ father left him in the parlor in solitude.

 

He did not know if it was minutes or hours, but Thomas stood in that spot until he heard Miranda.

 

“Thomas, my love?”

He could not respond.

When she came to stand in front of him, Miranda reached out to cup his face. Thomas moved his gaze from the floorboard he was staring at. He took Miranda’s hands in his and raised them to his lips. This cherished custom had become so natural for them.

He should tell her what happened. He should tell her a lot more, actually. But he could not yet find the words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to tell Miranda about himself.
> 
> This chapter has some internalized homophobia, but it is semi-happy London days.

Three days before their wedding, Thomas rushed over to Bishop house without a clue as to what he was going to say. Standing outside the door, he finally slowed down enough to realize that he couldn’t do this, but a servant had greeted him before he could leave without incident.

“Thomas!” Miranda greeted him with a glowing smile and Thomas could not believe how lucky he was to be marrying this woman, if she would still have him, that is.

With a moment's pause and a lick of his lips, he started.

“I have something that I need to share,” the words came out with difficulty and he could feel the air around him get heavier, “a matter of grave consequence. I am afraid to tell you this after the wedding, in fear that it means tricking you into a marriage with disagreeable terms. However, if I tell you it before...” Thomas stopped.

Around Miranda he had felt more whole than ever before. He didn’t think that she would ruin him, and she had trusted him so deeply, but he couldn’t say it. He had grown too fearful and learned too much shame to speak of something that had no words.

“I hope you’re not planning to murder anyone, if that is what you're implying,” Miranda teased lightly.

“No, nothing like that, no,” Thomas chuckled lightly. He appreciated Miranda’s ability to lighten his mood, and the way that she knew when to do so. “It’s not violent, just…” Vile? Freeing? Repulsive? Magnetic? Love? True?

“Indescribable?”

“That’s a good way to put it, yes.” He wouldn’t be able to tell her today but Miranda made that okay. She stepped closer to kiss Thomas’ cheek. She truly was magnificent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's wedding night, which is when Thomas is able to come out.

The door opened and in walked her groom. Miranda was waiting for him in her nightgown. While she was settling in for the evening, brushing her hair, Thomas looked decidedly much less relaxed.

“Miranda, my dear,”

“Thomas?”

“I must tell you something–about me and our marriage.”

Miranda was fairly certain she knew where this was going. She thought she knew it from the second day they’d met, but Thomas had needed time to be able to tell her himself. She pat a spot next to her on the bed to welcome him to sit but Thomas stayed by the door.

“You are brilliant and true and deserve nothing but love and honesty, especially from your husband.” Thomas took a moment to breath deeply and leaned against the door for support. “You see… I can be husband to you in name only.” 

His arms started to shake slightly and it pained Miranda to see. She wished that she could tell him that she knew–that he had nothing to fear from her, but Thomas needed this moment and she would not take it away from him, no matter how good her intentions.

“I won’t–we won’t be able to consummate our marriage.” He was looking at her now, still with his back against the door and his head tilted gently downward. He looked ready for some attack and the rise and fall of his chest only served to further that image. His gaze fell again, “I have no lust–for women.”

That was probably the first time he has said those words out loud and Miranda paused to think of how best to show Thomas that she loved him, that she already knew about this part of him and she loved all of him.

“You are my husband. We do not need blood on a sheet to tell us what you and I already know.” Miranda slowly got up to rest her hands on Thomas’ chest. “There is love here, and regardless of how it is expressed, we both feel it.” 

Tears welled up in Thomas’ eyes and before she knew it, Miranda was lowering herself to the floor to sit with him.

  
  


A while later they were on the bed, Thomas calm after weeping. He held Miranda’s hand and rubbed his thumb across hers. Miranda was drifting off to sleep when, softly, she heard him.

“Thank you.”

She turned to look at Thomas. Her beautiful husband. 

“Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas introduces the idea that Miranda can indulge in her desires.

“How fair and how pleasant art thou, o love, for delights! This thy stature is like to a palm tree, and thy breasts to clusters of grapes. I said, I will go up to the palm tree, I will hold of the boughs thereof.”

They had a habit of sharing quotes in their reading; it was one of the many ways Miranda and Thomas said, ‘I love you,’ throughout the day. When Thomas came across this particular quote, he thought it would do well to remind Miranda that her nature is holy.

“Thomas, do not tell me that if you will not ‘go up to the palm tree’ as it were.” While Miranda was joking, he could hear the frustrated honesty underneath.

“There are plenty of men in London who can provide that for you; some of them are rather fetching.” Miranda gave him one last look before returning to her reading, wearing a brighter shade of red. “Ah, but I’m to abandon shame?”

“I know what you’re implying, Thomas, and I will not stand for it,” Miranda bantered.

“No?”

“I am not ashamed. I fully embrace my feelings.”

“But you will not act on them.”

Thomas was fairly certain he won that spar and returned to his reading.

 

“That’s not the Geneva Bible; are you reading the King James Version?” Miranda asked and Thomas looked at the cover of his book as if he had to check.

“I am. I enjoy the commentary in the Geneva Bible but I am partial to James I.”

“You’re only partial to his little Steenie.”

Thomas didn’t reply. He merely blushed and turned his attention from Miranda to the bible in his lap with a grin. This spar belonged to her.

But Thomas considered, they had touched on a point he didn’t fully comprehend.

“Why not indulge?”

“I beg your pardon?” Miranda looked up from her own reading.

“You embrace your feelings,” Thomas started, “but you do not indulge them. I’m asking why.”

“Well, I am married now.” Thomas did not see why that mattered. “As a girl it was only my name that I risked, and a name that could change with marriage. But now, I wear your name, the name shared by the Earl of Ashbourne.”

“If you are worried about pleasing my father, then you will be doomed to despair. And as far as what the neighbors think, I don’t care if they whisper about me letting another man sleep with my wife.” Miranda smiled, “Do you?”

“I am alright with whispers,” Miranda said, “but I thought you would be worried about those whispers turning from my affairs to yours.”

Thomas thought on that. He was beginning to abandon shame, with Miranda’s support, but it is one thing to be comfortable with himself and a very different thing to be open to the world—laid bare to be mocked by all. He logically knows that it is not his shame to bear, but the shame of a broken society. However, that society will still be broken, even if he is open about himself. Until civilization itself is changed, there’s risk to any deviation either of them may engage in.

But then Thomas looked at his wife. How could he do anything to keep happiness from her? 

“Let them whisper”

“Thomas-“

“I am willing to take take that risk.”

Miranda smiled sadly.

“The risk is currently irrelevant, though, as I have no beau to speak of.”

Thomas did not press the issue further, not until one month later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's meets her first post-marriage crush.

It was exciting. Miranda had heard of the salons in France and was enthralled when Thomas suggested that they host one. While she had gone to coffee houses with and without her husband, she was not quite sure what to expect for the night. She did not think the house would burn down, but she was a little worried that someone may say something too radical for another guest’s sensibility. She and Thomas had sat together to carefully craft the invite list, but Miranda knew from childhood that additional caution is needed whenever one bends society’s rules.

They were checking over the atmosphere and h’ouderves when the first guests arrived. From there the night moved as quickly as the exchanges of wit and intellect. Most of their friends had been hesitant to share their views at first, but warmed to the idea as the night went on. A few guests had surprised and entertained them all with how quickly they jumped to debate, but one guest in particular held Miranda’s attention throughout the night: Lord Anthony Mathers.

Thomas had added his name to the invite list, explaining how Anthony was someone he knew from Etton. The man wasn’t very tall, and the way his dark eyes and dark hair contrasted his pale skin touched something in Miranda. She also didn’t mind how he took nearly any chance he got to provide a counter argument, no matter how silly.

After opening the ninth bottle of wine, Thomas asked Anthony to spend a moment where he and Miranda were standing, to keep them company for a while. He obliged with a toothy smile and Miranda could feel her breathing change when they locked eyes.

“Anthony, this is Miranda,” Thomas said, “Anthony is a friend from Etton.”

“Yes, we were introduced earlier,” Anthony said, “but it would be a pleasure to get better acquainted.”

“Be careful what you say, Lord Mathers, someone may misinterpret your intentions.” For a second Miranda could not believe that the words left her mouth. She cooly looked at Thomas to see if her brazen flirtation was permissible and saw her husband smiling into his wine. It was permissible, but she expected to be teased mercilessly for this.

When she looked back at Anthony, she saw that he also turned to Thomas for a reaction.

“How may they interpret his intentions?” Thomas asked Miranda. The air became tense and Thomas enjoyed it far too much. “Oh, excuse me, dear. Excuse me, Anthony. William is calling me to the other side of the room.”

“I apologize for my husband’s humor,” Miranda said, when Thomas parted from them. “I know he did not mean anything by the question.” Anthony let out his breath with a soft laugh.

“I remember his humor from our school days, though he does seem to be much bolder now.” Anthony considered her, “Did he get that from you?”

  
  


Miranda assumed the salon ended nicely. She was still in conversation with Anthony when their guests started to bid good night. When Thomas came to Miranda’s side to ask that she join him in seeing their friends off, he wore a coy smile. Miranda had to stop and wonder how she became so lucky as to marry a best friend.

They gave their farewells to each of their friends. Anthony was the last to leave, if only by a moment. His kiss to Miranda’s hand was slightly longer than appropriate. Thomas gave him a friendly nod and a servant closed the door behind him.

“Thank you, Joseph,” Thomas said the the servant boy, “That will be all. You can tell Mary and the others that they may go to sleep. It is late, so Miranda and I will clean up tonight.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Miranda could see Thomas get more anxious as he waited to hear the servant quarters’ door close. It was a solid minute of laughter before he could come to any words.

“Did you enjoy yourself, dear?”

“You are–“ Miranda paused. She couldn’t think of a teasing name to call Thomas that wouldn’t hurt him and decided to clean up some stray napkins instead.

“Are you still speechless after meeting Lord Anthony Mathers? I recall that’s the same state I left you two in.” Thomas’ fit of giggles when Miranda poked him drew a smile to her face.

“I was going to say, you are my dearly beloved husband.”

“I am sure those were the words you were thinking. Now honestly, Miranda,” Thomas said, changing his tone, “for how long did you get lost in his magnificent eyes?” Miranda threw one of the napkins at him.

“Thomas!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas encourages Miranda to pursue her crush.

Their cleaning continued with Thomas’ quips and laughter and Miranda’s jokingly exasperated huffs. When they were finished and everything was set away, the two of them decided whose bedroom they would sleep in that night. It was decided that Thomas’ bed should do just well for them and he gave Miranda a kiss on the cheek when she left to change.

As he lay in bed, waiting for Miranda’s return, Thomas realized that he still had a smile on his face. He had thoroughly enjoyed teasing Miranda, that much was true, but this smile was for something deeper. When his bedroom door opened and Miranda stepped inside, Thomas realized why he was still smiling. This was an opportunity for Miranda to find joy and pleasure. She had always described sex as her gateway to spirituality. Since their marriage five months ago, she had not been able to cross this gateway, and Thomas’ heart ached to think that Miranda could be spiritually starving.

“What are you thinking about,” Miranda asked.

“You.” She raised her brow and smirked.

“Smiling, in bed, in your under clothes, because you are thinking about me? Thomas, this is unexpected.” Thomas scoffed as Miranda crawled into bed.

This was one way Thomas fed his soul–being near someone he loved, being understood, and feeling a lightness in his chest, like his heart was being held by another.

“Do you think you’ll pursue him?” Miranda sighed at his question.

“I had a peaceful ten minutes before your teasing continued,” she said.

“No, I mean it,” Thomas clarified. Miranda rolled over to look into her husband’s eyes.

“Thomas?”

“If you want to–“

“Thomas.”

“If you want to, I think you should.”

“This isn’t a parlor discussion of what should and shouldn’t be–“

“You’re right; it holds much more weight than that and is much more important to me.” Miranda looked concerned but took a hand out from under the covers to hold Thomas’. “I’m not talking about hypotheticals, I am talking about living our truths–living through love.”

Miranda was silent so Thomas continued.

“You are my wife,” he said, “and I love you with all of my heart. You deserve happiness and all of the love that life can give you. If pursuing Anthony can give you those things, then I pray to God that you do it.”

“My dear,” a tear rolled down Miranda’s face as she spoke. Thomas kissed it away. “Would you be okay?”

“Of course.” They had discussed this situation in hypothetical before, so Thomas did not understand why Miranda thought he would have a problem with her sleeping with another man.

“No, I mean–“ Miranda started. She touched his chest with her spare hand and looked back into his eyes before continuing, “will you be okay? Would it cause you to feel lonely or unloved?”

Thomas had already thanked God thousands of times for bringing Miranda into his life, but he did not believe he would ever be able to thank Him, or Her*, enough. While he was striving to make Miranda happy, she was trying to ensure the same for him. He brought their clasped hands to his lips.

“Miranda, my dear,” he said, “Would you still love me even if you find that it is more enjoyable to be in bed with Anthony?” He laughed at Miranda’s playful push but was pleased to hear her chuckle.

“With no doubt in my mind,” she answered.

“Then I see no need to be concerned.” And while Thomas felt that it was settled, Miranda was deep in thought. “Do you?”

“I think we should set up some guidelines,” Miranda said. She was always better at rules than him.

“Alright,” Thomas agreed, “the first should be that, on nights that you may have someone over, I should probably sleep in my own bed, unless invited to do otherwise.”

Miranda chuckled and corrected him.

“You mean on nights that either of us has someone over, the other should probably sleep in a separate bed, unless otherwise invited.”

They talked until the candles burnt out and Thomas spent the night smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is your reminder that there are other pronouns… I just didn’t know if that’s something Thomas would have thought about in 1702 London.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe tells Thomas about his concerns over Miranda's affairs.
> 
> Skip this chapter if you only want Happy London Days.

It was during her third affair that Ashe raised his concerns about Miranda’s infidelity. Thomas looked puzzled but not as concerned as a husband should be, though Ashe figured he would probably be more surprised if Thomas ever did something predictable.

“Where did you hear this,” Thomas asked.

“It’s not necessarily that I heard anything,” Ashe stated, though he had, in fact, heard a number of whispers about Miranda at the Lindsey house last evening. “What concerns me are the looks that she gives certain gentlemen. It is worrisome that she will take day trips with men without your escort.”

Thomas smiled and looked at the ground.

“I am not saying that I believe anything is happening,” Ashe said. At that Thomas looked back up at him and Ashe felt that he was being measured as Thomas stared.

“May I confide in you?” Again, Ashe had not predicted that this would be Thomas’ response.

“Of course, Thomas, you are one of my oldest friends.”

“Miranda and I have an agreement. Her interactions with her men are all with my knowledge,” Thomas said before adding, “and often with my encouragement.”

“I see.” He did not see. In fact, he felt that he understood Thomas less now than ever before.

“So I thank you for your concern, Peter, I honestly do,” Thomas accentuated this point by resting his hand on Ashe’s arm, “but Miranda and I have built our marriage on love and understanding, so no concern is needed.” 

Thomas smiled at him and continued their earlier conversation. And while he was still confused, Ashe nodded along. Perhaps he would gain some insight when he brought this to Lord Ashbourne’s attention at dinner tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Thomas endure a dinner with Alfred Hamilton.
> 
> Skip this chapter if you only want to read Happy London Days.

Alfred Hamilton was at the London house for dinner. It did not happen often, but that did not make the experience any more enjoyable. The night went on as these dinners always do; Thomas and Miranda shuffled their food around their plates and sat in silence as Alfred Hamilton spoke at them.

This particular visit was because Thomas had recently finished creating the plan for how to feed and house the homeless around Ashbourne. Miranda was rather proud of the plan, actually. Thomas had some creative approaches and she added her own insight to make them more practical for implementation. They would never tell Alfred Hamilton that, though. The Earle of Ashbourne had already called the plan “much better than when you worked on that business with Scotland” and explained “well, if [he] had worked on this, [he] would change” things. If Alfred Hamilton knew that Miranda had worked on it, in addition to his son, he would probably dismiss the work altogether.

“Thomas,” the Earle continued after taking a bite, “there is another reason I have come here tonight. I decided to use this dinner to gather your Ashbourne plans and give your a preassigned task at the same time to avoid wasting my time, coming out here for a second dinner. Nassau.”

“Nassau,” Thomas asked, “on New Providence Island?”

“Yes, on New Providence Island; there’s no need to ask pointless questions.”

“What do you want me to do with Nassau?”

“What did I just say, Thomas?” Miranda watched her husband as his hand shook. “The town of Nassau is overrun by pirates. Even your common fool knows this and you would too, if you did not have your head in the clouds.”

Her father in law waited for a response but none came.

“The pirates of New Providence Island have made Nassau unruly and unprofitable.” Lord Ashbourne stared at Miranda as he made his next point, “Perhaps this is an unruly thing you will be able to keep control over, for once.”

“Father!” She looked back to see her husband glaring at him, hands flat on the table. Thomas was slowly learning how to be angry at his father ever since he began insulting her two years ago. “Do not come into this house to insult my wife, Lady Hamilton.” Miranda felt a bit of pride when Alfred Hamilton scoffed at the title.

“Don’t be impertinent, Thomas, do you know whose house this is?”

Again, Alfred Hamilton waited fruitlessly for a response while Thomas glared.

“I asked you a question, Thomas.” The way he said Thomas’ name felt like poison and Miranda had to close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Thomas looking into a low corner of the room before meeting his father’s gaze again.

“I know whose house this is, yes.” After a tense stare, the Earle leaned back in his chair.

“Servant,” he called for Joseph, whose name Thomas and Miranda had been telling him for years. “Fetch my coat.”

“Yes, my lord.” Alfred Hamilton did not wait for Joseph to leave to make his typical comment on how he thought the man was a Catholic.

“Thomas,” Lord Ashbourne began and Thomas and Miranda stood as he rose, “New Providence Island is in a delicate situation. I have contacted the Navy to send a liaison; Lieutenant McGraw will meet you on the steps of Westminster in two days’ time. Good night.”

“Good night, father,” Thomas said hollowly.

“Good night, Lord Ashbourne,” Miranda added.

 

 

After giving Thomas a moment to ground himself, Miranda asked whose bedroom they would use that night. She was not surprised when he chose her own; Thomas typically did not want to sleep in a room that was once his father’s for the days immediately following his visits.

  
  


“How are you, my love?” These were Thomas’ first words since he climbed into bed. He always checked in with Miranda after interactions with Alfred Hamilton ever since the Earle first started targeting her as well.

“I am fine. It was one comment and I put no stock into his words.” Miranda sighed and reached for her husband’s hand. “What about you? Are you alright?”

“Yes, my dear.” And he kissed her hand.

“Thomas, his remarks–“ 

“Were nothing I have not heard before.” Thomas rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. It was true. He had heard those comments before; the business with Scotland happened before Miranda had met Thomas, yet it was constantly used as a point of reference, and the Earle’s comments on Thomas and Miranda’s table manners and character were an expected part of these dinners. Still, the remarks being familiar did not make them any kinder.

Miranda’s heart hurt for her husband. He had come a long way since she met him. He had learned to accept that his father’s anger was his father’s responsibility, but those wounds ran deep. It was easy for Thomas to fall into them. Miranda did not want to lose her husband to his thoughts tonight, so she started on a different topic.

“What do you know of Nassau?”

“Honestly, not much. What about you?”

“I know it’s an island in English colonial rule. I know that pirates flourish there, but nothing else.”

“I will have to study it.”

“And what of McGraw,” Miranda asked, “who your father has summoned?”

“I know nothing at all of him.” Thomas leaned over to kiss Miranda’s cheek. “But I’ll study him, too.”


End file.
